


Pesadillas

by Zaileth



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Family Feels, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaileth/pseuds/Zaileth
Summary: El mayor miedo de Edward no es el no poder recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano, no, su verdadero miedo es...





	Pesadillas

En las noches muy frecuentemente sufro pesadillas.

Silenciosos recuerdos que me atormentan a mitad de la noche y que me impiden poder volver a la tranquilidad de la inconsciencia.

Silenciosos pues sin importar el terror que puedo sentir, me los guardó solo para mi. Tú nunca te has dado cuenta, o eso es lo que quiero creer, te he ocultado con gran recelo cada escalofrío, cada sobresalto.

Al final termino observándote bajo la luz de la luna, a esa armadura que es tu actual refugio. La única idea que pude tener en ese momento crucial, cuando te veía desaparecer, fue encerrarte en ella, y últimamente me pregunto que tan acertada fue esa decisión.

Me cuestiono, ¿sabes? Lo hago cada día de mi vida desde aquel fatídico error, de esa aventura arrogante a la que te arrastre para conseguir el capricho de tener a mamá de vuelta.

Me he cuestionado desde ese día y cada vez la toma de decisiones se vuelve más inestable, tanto que a veces no estoy nada seguro de lo que hago.

Podría darte parte de la responsabilidad, pero no me atrevo, a fin de cuentas todo es mi culpa y por lo tanto no puedo meterte en más problemas, en mis problemas.

Claro que no lo ves, en eso es en lo que no escatimo fuerzas.

No te has dado cuenta, pues he sido un buen actor desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso ya practicaba cuando la salud de mamá se volvió un vaivén.

Solo soy una fachada, dentro no te imaginas el tipo de grotesca criatura que soy.

Tal vez te diste cuenta en una ocasión, si, recuerda que peleamos en ese entonces, fue cuando estuve a punto de sacrificar a todos esos prisioneros para conseguirte tu cuerpo de vuelta.

Debiste horrorizarte, yo mismo lo estuve días después de analizar mis actos.

Y es ese mi mayor temor, que antes de poder solucionar las cosas, te des cuenta de la clase de monstruo que es tu hermano. Por que el día que eso suceda estaré solo y eso es algo a lo que no estoy seguro de poder sobrevivir.

Todas las noches tengo pesadillas…

Sueños con imágenes de rayos de luz…

Sueños con esa criatura que no era mamá, retorciéndose y gimiendo de dolor…

Sueños en los que tú te alejas partícula por partícula…

Y en donde yo me quedo solo…

Totalmente solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del pasado: Un lapsus de inspiración, creo que siendo hermana mayor, como lo es Edward, puedo entender parte de ese miedo que sintió cuando aun le carcomía la incertidumbre de no saber si Al lo odiaba, esa es una situación que uno como hermano mayor no puede soportar y una pregunta muchos no estamos dispuestos a pronunciar.
> 
> Nota actual: como decía en otro drabble, forman parte de los primeros intentos de escribir algo para el fandom de FMA, y cuando era un tanto mas cursi que actualmente que me modero jaja.


End file.
